masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MysticX2 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome to the MOM wiki. Your intel would be most welcome. You could post it in one of a few places to begin with and that would allow for a better response. You may post on my talk page, here on your talk page, or my first thought was in the talk on the Construction page. I could then offer a better suggestion, once I see the info, as to were it fits best. I am very interested to see the intel. MysticX2 (talk) 08:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Congratulations on 30 days in-a-row! MysticX2 (talk) 13:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! Looking forward to 2 months in a row. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations on 60 days in-a-row! MysticX2 (talk) 08:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! Looking forward for 100 days in a row. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::It appears you already got to 100 days in-a-row. Congratulations! :) I like Serena (talk) 11:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, Congratulations on 100 days in-a-row! I've had some connection issues lately, but I've also requested information on why the achievement badges are no longer being shown in the wiki activity screen! Something has changed?! Again, congratulations! MysticX2 (talk) 20:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, but I'm not looking forward to 200 days in a row since I reset the counter recently. I also wondered why it didn't show up at that edit, too. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::At least you received the badge (and points), we just didn't get notified in the Wiki Activity. :( It seems that it is a "known" issue that is being worked on, probably the result of the update at the end of the month, but we will see when it is resolved. MysticX2 (talk) 13:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome back! --Spearman D92-R (talk) 20:35, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Random stuff So, starting the random stuff section, I've got an excellent pic for (I hope) upcoming Great Meteor article! Also gained some other pics for these just in case. If in an encounter zone, there's a kitty creature with with either Life Steal or Create Undead, creatures you lose to these may be raised as undead and fill the encounter garrison if you lose that battle. So, here's the question: can you alter the reward for winning that encounter by "feeding" it with costly units until it's full? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :After testing so many retorts and other rewards, the reward is random and to some degree the level of reward. By that I mean that once an encounter is "rated" (which happens at the start of the game), you cannot change the type of reward (at least without codes). Based on my testing for retorts and spellbooks, you can change whether you get a retort or spellbook by filling your wizard's maximums of 6 and 13 (the same way you change whether you get a prisoner or not depending on the number of heroes you employ when you defeat the encounter). You can change the magical item you get from an encounter by reloading and defeating the encounter again, or change the prisoner you get the same way, or the retort/spellbook you get, but it seems that the money or mana rewards are always the same if the encounter gives that. Looking at some of my results those are the "types" of rewards and in some difficult encounters it is possible to get every type (though EXTREMELY rare). :In short (I know too late), feeding an encounter that begins with a ghoul, wraith, death knight, or demon lord will not change your reward any more than reloading to a save before attempting the encounter.MysticX2 (talk) 17:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Then, why it is said here at the Wiki that defeating an encounter defender by defender, with many battles over a single place, yields you less reward. Also, I was talking about type of reward which definitely depends on encounter difficulty. The question is, does the game recalculate the difficulty if the encounter is not won after a battle? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) XX:XX, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't remember seeing that, although if I had I may have been waiting for confirmation from someone else. Where is that discussed?MysticX2 (talk) 10:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I found one place at least, on the page discussing lairs. That may need to be reworded because I thought he was referring mostly to the fame or chance for fame, but I can see how it can easily be taken the other way...and that might have been the way he intended for it to be taken. I'll try to check my notes to see if we discussed that...wish he'd return soon. MysticX2 (talk) 10:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Check out Tower of Wizardry page, and an Encounter one if it exist, there should have been this note as well. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think I need to look at all of the encounter zones. I would like some confirmation about what I've observed, but I don't know how to explain what I did to someone else...although mostly the observations were made while testing other things. MysticX2 (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::It seems by MysticX2's estimates that reward is preset at the world generation: http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Tower_of_Wizardry#comm-4596 Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at the picture: a High Men hamlet in Myrror with Demon and Skeletons garrisoning it. This happened due to the fact the wizard, who set that outpost, was defeated while Rampaging Monsters were on their way into that city. Hamlet has gone neutral, and arrived monsters joined the garrison instead of fighting it, since neutral is the team for them as well. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 07:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking on writing another little wall of text regarding Runemaster+Artificer, with different book sets. Will probably post it here soon. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Life: Runemaster+Artificer wizard relies greatly on his/her heroes, and Life offers a deal of spells to interact with them, especially for resurrecting them. There are also many buff enchantments which can be imbued into an item. With Life, a wizard should rely more on melee attacking heroes, especially ones posessing Thrown attack, which may be buffed by an axe. You will also be able to keep more unit and city buffing enchantments overland. :Death: surprisingly, Death is a great choice for Runemaster+Artificer, as it posesses a lot of curses. Due to the fact trinkets and staves enchanted with -4 Spell Saves are quite cheap with that retort combo, even a just-hired magical hero will be able to wipe out entire non-immune armies with Black Sleep and Weakness alone, given additional Resistance penalty of 12! Also, if you don't care much about your spell skill and research at later stages of the game, you can simply let rival wizards take over all the Nodes, then Warp all of them for a great debuff on your foes' magical capabilities. :Nature: unluckily, Nature has a little to offer except for a little buffs for your cities and units, and, of course, powerful (in terms of attack amd hitpoints) summons. Regeneration is great to cast on heroes though. :Chaos: Chaos offers a plenty of absolutely devastating, but costly spells. With Runemaster+Artificer, that won't be a problem, so spamming Call the Void on all enemy cities while keeping them under Chaos Rift. Chaos also offers some curses and a Disentigrate spell, which should be used in the same way as with Death. :Sorcery: Sorcery makes a great combination with Runemaster+Artificer, because of how costly, but effective it's spells are. The most notable things are item-embueable Magic Immunity, one of the best late-game enchantments, and Spell Blast, which is a must, I think. Phantom Warriors will give you a nice boost on start as well. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:23, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Exploits Here I'll post any ways I've found to exploit the game, such as these damn roads on oceans. Will discuss exploits as well. I'm pasting a copy of my original intel on roads here, for discussion and further exploration on ways to use these. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, in all methods of building roads on ocean and shore tiles, it's only possible to build a road on a tile only and only if there's a buildable tile with same coordinates on other plane. This is the only restriction to apply to all four methods, but 3 out of them have their own restrictions. (Note that I will refer to the plane you want to build a road as "required plane" or "plane", and to the opposing plane as "other plane") Let's take a look at these: :1) Method №1, available for everyone: find a Tower of Wizardry, place an Enginner unit onto it, tell it to build a road using continious build order on other plane, and switch your view to the plane before ending your turn. Road will have the same coordinates as on other plane, so if it crosses ocean or shore - it will be built. Also, make sure to switch to required plane before ending your turn until enginner moves off the Tower of Wizardry. The restrictions of that method is that you won't be able to build without a tower, and will be limited to abilities of continious building from Tower tile. :2) Method №2 - Planar Shifting - the only method that has no restrictions at all! All you need is Planar Shift spell. Move your Enginner to the opposite plane to the one where you want to build a road, order him to build a road with desired coordinates, then cast a Plane Shift on him. He'll build a road with same coordinates on another plane. Remember though, that he should be able to step on a water tile if you want to Plane Shift him onto the water tile. :3) Method №3 - Planar Travel enchant - one restriction: either a tile on other plane (with the coordinates which you want to build your road at plane) has to have at least one adjacent buildable tile to it, or it itself has to be built by your enginner in more than one turn. So, you enchant your enginner with Planar Travel spell, move him to the required tile on the other plane. Then you tell him to build the road as usual. You won't be able to make him switch planes until you select him, and it will abort his building state, so you do this: have an another unit on the tile where enginner will be next turn (either next in road build order or the first tile). Hit "Done" key for this unit, then finish the turn. At next turn, when that unit will ask your orders, both unit and enginner will be selected, and enginner's B''' state won't be aborted! Now, to make our construction worker plane travel without accidiently deselecting the enginner, you should either: 1)Enchant the side unit with planar travel as well as enginner, then tell both of them to switch planes, or 2) Carefully dismiss that side unit, so only enginner is left selected and you can make him switch planes while still building. Remember, though, that as with Planar Shift spell, you'll have to make your enginner, and your side unit (if you plan him to switch planes with enginner) able to walk the water tile should the planeshifting tile on required plane be a water tile. Note that Astral Gate spell works as a stationary Planar Travel spell, thus it can be used for that method as well. :'''4) Method №4 - Word of Recall - one restriction: a tile on other plane corrseponding to the first tile you want to build on the required plane must have at least one adjacent buildable tile. To do this, you set the road with continious build order on other plane as usual, but keep in mind that the building will start from the second tile in order. Now, you should have your Summoning Circle on required plane. Cast Word of Recall at your enginners, then finish your turn. On other turn, enginner unit will move in direction of the tile on the plane with your Summoning Circle with same coordinates that the second tile in your build order is, then he will instantly teleport to that tile, and continue to build your road. Since building always starts from second tile in order while using this, it's impossible to build a tile on plane if there's a tile on other plane without any adjacent buildable tiles to it. This method has it's upsides though: it can work even if a Planar Seal is in effect, and is quite cheap. :So, now that all the methods are cleared, let's take look at some troubles you may experience, the only one trouble, in fact: Enginners can switch from their B''' state to '''G state in continious build order, in any of these methods, thus not building at all. It happens because of your enginner's low construction rate: it must be equal to that of 2 normal enginners! So, here are the ways to avoid this happening for sure: :1) Use dwarven enginners - they got double the normal construction speed, and thus are able to build these roads. :2) Cast Endurance spell on your enginners - it doubles their construction speed, thus making them capable of building our roads. :3) Use a stack of two normal enginners - note that they must build all the way together, don't split them up. If you're using Method №4 or Method №3, you would also want to cast Word of Recall or Planar Travel on both of them (Plane Shift shifts entire stack), same with water walking requirements. :4) Simply build roads tile by tile, without using continious build order - it always works, but can only be done with Methods №2 or №3. :Now, some talk about these water tiles with roads on them and how to use them for profit: *Tiles are treated as water tiles, so if combat on one of these appears, and there are no ships in the stacks, ground-based units will die at very start of the combat! This can be used to defend your city that has a water tile next to it: build a road around your city, but only connect it to your city through the water tile. Then have one of your cheap water-walking or flying units stand there and enchant all these roads. Enemy units will prefer moving into the city through the only enchanted road that connects to it, thus engaging in combat with your flying unit. In combat, unless enemy has ships in his stacks (which I doubt he does), all enemy ground units will die, and even if your flying unit will fail the battle, enemy forces will be weakened greatly, especially if attacker is relying on his Nature conjurations. You can also note an enemy Settlers' favorable route to your precious island you don't want him to have cities at, then shortcut that route with an enchanted road through the ocean or shore, and place your flying unit here. Settlers will die at the beginning (unless they're Draconian or Lizardmen), thus saving your effort on killing them. For same reason, avoid locating your ground-based units on water roads for long, especially if these are your priceless Demi-Gods with costly artifacts on them. *Remember about road gold bonus to the cities - you can even have all of your cities connected in a Small land size game. *And, of course, rationally placing routes on both Arcanus and Myrror, then enchanting roads can allow you to defend most, if not all, of your empire with a sole stack of powerful units! It's especially nice to have your adamantinum halfling colony connected to everything else. *'EDIT': also, forgot to mention: the water tiles with roads on them are still considered as water tiles, thus you can't order a unit to "build" on it while it's standing on that tile. :And some interesting things about roads themselves: *On Arcanus, if you build a new road on a tile with Enchanted road already present on it, it will revert into normal road - be careful. *The one and only way to destruct a built road is to build a city on a road segment, then raze it. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Method №4 tells us that it's very likely all movement in MoM, not only continious build, is set not by directions (+1/-1 vertically/horizontally), but by exact coordinates of the plane for each tile in the path. If it is true, then Word of Recall may actually work as a Plane Shift spell (same as method №4, but with continious movement instead of continious building) as long as wizard has at least one town in each of the planes and a Summoning Circle spell. It is also not affected by Planar Seal. You don't just recall a unit to city, he also moves to the tile on the other plane he was a turn ago. Although it needs to be tested. If not, it's probably that only continious build does this due to additional "Build" action each turn our enginner moves to the tile, or his complete stopping for a turn before he starts building. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Tested. Only works with building enginners, not everyone, since Word of Recall resets the G state. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Reset the G state if unit can't get to the tile with same coordinates. I must check if M.#4 is only possible if target engie can walk water. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::False alarm. You need absolutely no water walk nor flight for M.#4. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :The idea behind discussing exploits was to eventually have a page for them so that they were not scattered throughout the Wiki. Any time they are mentioned in articles there should be the disclaimer about unintended consequences and it should be clear that it is an exploit being mentioned. I question the need for the road exploit to be mentioned on the Tower of Wizardry page, the Astral Gate page, etc...I can't see someone looking on those pages for an exploit about roads. I understand that they are part of the exploit, but if the exploit isn't being explained on that page I don't know why it needs to be mentioned. Am I missing something? MysticX2 (talk) 00:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :I just wanted to say that I love the "road trap" image! I'll try to review the page in the next few days. MysticX2 (talk) 01:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I wanted to note that with these spells it is done, just for reference. Although with Tower of Wizardry, there's a specific reason: I did never note that it can be used to make unit cross the water obstacle. Completely forgot about that. Should I also add some reference on this trick on Roads? And that "Plane Shift"-like trick with Word of Recall (only works with Engineers). ::Thank you for the review! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 03:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Just checking the site and saw your message, thanks. I'll be checking the site again in a couple of hours from now and every couple of hours after that. If one of those times is a good time for you to chat I'll be available then, or if you give me a certain time, from the time of your post, I'll try to be available then. Next time I check in I'll start a chat and you should see an option to "Join" a chat instead of "Start" a chat (on the right side of the page). I do step away from time to time, so it is possible that it might take me 5 or 6 minutes to respond in chat the first time. MysticX2 (talk) 12:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : I check the site time to time as well. I'll try to look at chat status occasionly, but I think I'll surely be available in one hour from that post and in two hours from that post. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Chat failed, available again in 11 hours from that post. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 15:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize, my friend's project that was supposed to take an hour and a half ended up being an all-day affair. I'll try to catch up with you tomorrow...which isn't that far off. MysticX2 (talk) 22:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll be available in one hour from my post now. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 07:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think this is an hour later, I'll be in chat for about an hour. MysticX2 (talk) 08:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Meet you on skype about 5am of yours then. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'm having problems getting the thing to work for me on my OLD computer. I'll have to try one of the other options. MysticX2 (talk) 22:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh... Well, anyway, I'll be up 7 a.m. of yours, not 5 - some delays. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 01:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Any luck on putting the thing to work? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I couldn't seem to get anything to work yesterday. :( I got frustrated and tried to get some chores done and even those were aggravating me. :D I will try again this evening. MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Any progress yet? By the way, will be around the chat about 9:30 p.m. of yours, MysticX2. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry I missed you, I had every intention of being here at 9:30 and then I got a phone call that lasted 45 minutes and by the time I checked, it didn't look like anyone was around here. I'll be looking for you from time to time. MysticX2 (talk) 09:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well then... Have you made some screenshots on examples of for illustrating "special" road construction yet? If yes, would be interesting for me to take a look. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Did you leave the chat? It seems that my posts are posting!! MysticX2 (talk) 15:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I saw that you entered the chat at 11:13, my Hello showed at 11:17 (right after your comment that maybe later), sorry. I also added that there was a lot of crying. :( Are you having any difficulty posting, because it seems to take me twice or more to post a comment. MysticX2 (talk) 15:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it seems there are some troubles with chatting via mobile device, such as this chat delay, going in via PC is a better option. Well, lots of crying is the thing to expect on a funeral of a nice guy or girl, isn't it? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) XX:XX, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, that's true about crying. ::Sometimes I can click on "reply" (in the talk section at the bottom of an article) and there seems to be no response (as in the edit box doesn't appear). Other times I can get the edit box and submit a response, but the activity indicator just keeps on flashing with nothing happening. Then other times I can edit and submit, click back and re-submit and it processes immediately (but you can't do that in the talk section of articles. Anyway, I don't think it is ALL my computer. MysticX2 (talk) 09:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Must be a weak point of a Wiki Chat. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Illusion Damage Illusion Damage is actually a much more complex concept than it sounds, and can be difficult to understand as a separate Damage Type since it inflicts no actual on the target whatsoever. An attack delivering Illusion Damage must deliver it in tandem with other damage types, commonly just Melee Damage or Magical Damage, as these will be the components that actually hurt the target. Illusion Damage only makes it easier to inflict that damage, by reducing the target's score temporarily. I think some of the changes you made regarding Psionic Blast were incorrect. The actual Damage is Magical Damage, the Illusion Damage simply allows it to do more Magical Damage than it would have. MysticX2 (talk) 19:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I think I made the necessary corrections per our conversation. MysticX2 (talk) 03:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing the Sorcery spell list. :D MysticX2 (talk) 01:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Suppression Counters Since you like exploits so much, are you aware of the suppression counter? For every 2 attacks to a unit that unit gets a suppression counter, giving him a -1 to Hit. This also happens when shooting. And it's independent of whether you actually hit.I like Serena (talk) 17:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :So the unit that gets hit twice (in what period of time counter is reset?), it has -1 to hit (stacks multiple times, when wears off?)? Do spells count, does haste count, what kind of attacks do count? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 18:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Suppression counters are reset every battle turn. That is, first all defenders attack, then all attackers attack, and then the counters get reset. This order gives the defenders an advantage. All melee and ranged attacks count, whether they do damage or not. Spells do not count. Haste does not count. It's counted once when a unit attacks another unit. It is counted a second time when that unit uses his remaining move for another attack. I like Serena (talk) 18:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Note that it is not documented anywhere in the game or in its strategy guide. It's not even documented in various FAQs that people wrote around the world. Kyrub discovered it fairly recently and coined the phrase. I like Serena (talk) 18:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, but does it stack (4 hits - -2 to hit etc)? If yes, that's more exploitable, if not... Anyway, this is only of use to save Undead or Berserked unit, as there's no need to simply waste unit's attacks (if only spells, haste or gaze counted) in any other case. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 15:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. They stack. 8 hits means -4 to hit. So if you want to kill a heavy duty monster, first you move in with melee units, then you shoot him 4 times with bowmen (gives -2 to hit) and then you do 2 melee attacks with a unit. That unit won't receive much damage anymore. And it will give him -3 to hit. Next melee unit can attack twice and has it even easier (giving him -4 to hit). Furthermore, if you are the defender, the monster will attack in its turn (assuming it is still alive), but it will attack at -4 to hit, so your melee units are safe. Repeat in the next combat turn. I like Serena (talk) 15:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I thought the counter is reset every turn, including monster's turn? So the last sentence is not true, during his turn, the monster has no penalty. Or am I wrong, ILSe? Kyrub (talk) 23:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :: This is what I believe I have observed, but if you doubt it, I will have to check it again. I like Serena (talk) 06:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Because we didn't have enough reasons to use 8-stacks of Slingers... Mind Stormy (talk) 16:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds nice on Berserked unit, especially buffed hero. Basically, early on game, this can be used to tackle tough nodes, with cheap rangeds and glass cannon. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 17:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Sound like a good exploit. :) Hmm, a fighting stack of a berserk hero with 7-8 regular bowmen. Who needs slingers? :D I like Serena (talk) 21:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Kitty and Gull All right. I get it now. Here is my attempt to put in an alternative to kitty and gull. ;) The familiars are cute in MoM, not the thing worth attention though, focus on how the things work at the game). Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:58, September 20, 2013 (UTC) : I have been focusing on how it works in the game. That is, how graphics work in the game. This is the first time I have successfully replaced one of the mascottes! :) Still needs a little work on the positioning and palette though. I like Serena (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm, you want to know more about how other things work in the game? Please elaborate. I like Serena (talk) 17:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC)